


Underneath the Tree

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DOMESTIC AUs, Not Beta Read, a bonkai christmas special, a little sibling bonding in there, and maybe he shouldn't so much..., bonnie is everything tbh, bonnie is snarky, bonnie is sneaky, chris evans's musk makes an appearance, i dunno it seemed important to tag, kai parker - Freeform, kai trusts her though, the coffee part is also probably longer than needed but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: Bonnie and Kai spend their first Christmas Eve together. Based on the following prompt: Imagine your Person A of your OTP getting Person B a bunch of Yankee candles with questionable names for their birthday, such as “a child’s wish” (to burn).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered post- 'Say You Like Me' if you' ve read my other Bonkai fics.

Kai scowled at the entrance of the crowded mall. He hated shopping but Bonnie was making him nervous. Bonnie seemed the only person possible of making Kai Parker nervous.

* * *

Earlier that morning, he had decided to make coffee while Bonnie continued to sleep. As the coffee brewed, Kai squinted his eyes at the small ornamented tree in the far corner of Bonnie’s living room. The tiny tree was surrounded by varying sizes of wrapped presents as he expected but now there seemed to be more of them. More than when they went to bed last night. He knitted his eyebrows and pushed himself from the counter he had been leaning against. Kai padded over to the tree that stood on a small table and counted the presents. There were the same five packages for Caroline and Elena, of course; however, instead of only one gift with his name on it, there were now four. Frowning, Kai turned away from the tree and headed back into the kitchen.

By the time he had brought the steaming mugs and a bottle of creamer into the bedroom, Bonnie was lying on her back with her phone held above her face. Kai stopped at the foot of the bed admiring her. The green-eyed witch’s hair was a beautiful halo of messy curls. Her brow was furrowed as she alternated between rapidly typing on the phone and silently reading with her lips moving. Bonnie Bennett was gorgeous. No wonder he had thought he was hallucinating an angel when he first saw her in the prison world.

“Are you going to give up one of those mugs or am I going to have to forcefully take one from you?” Bonnie said blandly, her facial expression never wavering and her eyes never straying from the screen. Kai snorted and walked over to her side of the bed and placed one of the mugs and the creamer on the nightstand. “Good morning to you too, Bon,” he replied. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Bonnie sat up, kissed his cheek, and said, “Thanks for the coffee.”

She dropped her phone onto her lap then grabbed the bottle of coffee creamer and poured some into her mug. Kai responded, “So what’s up with-”

“You didn’t bring a spoon,” Bonnie said turning to him. “What?” Kai asked.

“There’s no spoon.”

“Well, that’s just not true,” He said pointing to a spoon sitting on the corner of her nightstand, “There’s one right there.” She looked to where he was pointing then replied, “That one’s dirty. I ate soup with it the other day.”

“It’ll give the coffee a little extra kick then,” Kai said before blowing onto his coffee. Bonnie made a face at him and replied, “Ew.”

“Lick it clean then,” Kai said and took a small sip from his mug. “Double ew,” she said and turned to find something to stir her coffee.

“Anyway, what’s up with all those presents?” Kai asked, “What happened to your two gift ru-” 

Kai watched Bonnie lean over the side of the bed and pull her backpack from under the bed. When she took a pen out of the bag and began stirring her coffee with it, Kai raised his eyebrows and said, “And how exactly is that less gross than a using a dirty spoon, Miss Bennett?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Bonnie had glowered at him, “You were asking about the two gift rule.”

“Yeah, the rule you insisted on.”

Taking a sip of coffee, Bonnie shrugged.  Kai raised his eyebrows and asked, “What does that mean exactly?”  She gave him a small smile, her eyes big and bright, and shrugged again.

“C’mon, Bonnalicious,” Kai sighed. She glared at him for a moment then continued to stare at him with large, innocent eyes over the rim of her mug. “You said this was to keep us from trying to outdo each other. We both were supposed to adhere to the rule.”

Bonnie sipped her coffee and continued to stare. “In fact,” Kai continued, “you made a point to tell me not to expect more than two gifts. Maybe even just a single really good one. Ring a bell?”

Bonnie brought the mug down from her mouth, she then leaned over to Kai and said, “Okay, this is what happened.” She cupped a hand over his ear and whispered into it, “I lied.” She pulled back and Kai looked at her shocked. She brought the mug up to her lips and quipped, “You’re pretty familiar with the concept as I recall.” Bonnie then noisily sipped her coffee and resumed looking at him with wide innocuous eyes.

Kai put a hand to his chest and said, “Ouch.” When she arched an eyebrow at him, he frowned at her and said, “I only got you two gifts.”

“That’s fine,” she said. Leaning his head back on the headboard, Kai closed his eyes and groaned, “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Take out the competition with deception and lies until Christmas Eve,” he continued, “A brutal yet effective strategy.”

“Thanks,” Bonnie responded. Kai opened his eyes and looked at her, “That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Yes it was.”

“Are you trying to Jedi mind trick me now too?” Kai asked narrowing his eyes at the witch. Bonnie had given him an inscrutable look and said, “So I was thinking that we can open gifts tonight since I’ll be with Elena and Caroline and the others tomorrow.”

Kai sighed. “Kai…” she said. “Yeah sure, that’s fine,” he mumbled. He perked up as a thought popped into his head. 

“By the way, Jo texted me and asked if I wanted to get lunch this afternoon. So I’m gonna grab a bite to eat with her. Sorry I forgot to bring it up.”

“Jo asked you to lunch?” Bonnie asked skeptically. “Yeah, finally after all of my attempts at making amends, I guess she’s giving me a chance.” Frowning, Bonnie eyed him then kissed him on the cheek and replied, “Okay. No problem.”

* * *

He hadn’t lied to Bonnie _per se_ about the lunch date. He and his twin were in fact meeting for lunch, just not at the time he told Bonnie it was.  She had originally made the two gift rule saying that quality was better than quantity and she didn’t want either of them to feel pressured or to get competitive about getting the other a lot of gifts. Now the blue-eyed coven leader was in a packed mall trying to shop for more gifts for his devious girlfriend before he met with Jo. He had a grim, determined look on his face as he made his way through throngs of last-minute shoppers.

Kai spent nearly two hours shopping then wrapping the presents in the back of his car in the parking lot of the restaurant where he was meeting Jo. Already 10 minutes late, he put Bonnie’s gifts in the trunk of his rental car, tucked a gift bag under his arm, and briskly walked toward the restaurant. When he sat across the table from his twin, she said, “You’re late.”

“But for a good reason,” he stated, shrugging off his coat. He put the gift bag on the table. “What is this?” Jo asked eyeing the bag suspiciously. “A Christmas gift,” he said absently as he studied the menu.

“A gift?” She said gently touching the festive tissue paper sticking out of the bag. Kai pulled the menu up higher and said from behind it, “And a Christmas one at that.” He could feel Jo glare at him through the laminated book. When he heard rustling, he peered over the menu. Jo had removed the tissue paper he had haphazardly shoved into the bag and pulled out the picture frame he had gotten her. He saw her bottom lip tremble before she looked up at him and said, “Kai…” her voice cracking. He began to wonder if he had made a mistake with the present.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and said, “I found the picture in the old house and thought that, ya know, it was a nice memento of times before…”

Nodding, Jo sniffled then cleared her throat, “Thank you. The frame is beautiful.” Kai gave her a lopsided grin and said, “Of course it is. I’m the ultimate gift giver, remember?” Jo snorted a laugh and said, “I ordered appetizers I figured you would be hungry with all the last minute shopping.”

“How did that go anyway?” She asked. Grimacing, Kai closed the menu and said, “Exactly how you’d expect on Christmas eve.” Jo smirked at him and her lips parted, no doubt to needle him further, just when their waiter approached the table and asked if they were ready to order.

* * *

 

By the time Kai had gotten back to Bonnie’s apartment, the miniature Christmas tree was barely visible behind the stacks of presents. He walked over to the tree and glowered at the presents. There were more with his name on them than when he had left just hours before.

Sitting the bags of presents down, Kai gestured towards the larger pile of gifts around the tree, and said, “Seriously, Bon?” Bonnie, who was sitting on the couch wrapped in a throw blanket watching TV, finished chewing a cheese curl and replied blandly, “Seriously.”

* * *

 

Kai spent the day slightly miffed that he hadn’t gotten her as many gifts. He had been outdone. Bonnie Bennett always managed to surprise him. Whether she was giving him a snarky off-hand remark or showing how creative she was with her magic; Bonnie amazed him. They were watching Mr. Robot after dinner. She asked him if he wanted to open gifts after the show ended. He nodded absently, still engrossed in the show. When the credits started rolling, Kai said, “Holy shit! I can’t believe you made me wait to watch this finale.”

Bonnie chuckled and replied, “Ready to open gifts then?” Grinning, Kai clapped and rubbed his hands together then said, “Let’s do this!” Bonnie got off the couch and plopped on the plush carpet in front of the small table that held the small Christmas tree. Joining her on the floor, Kai asked, “Or we taking turns or what?”

“Nope,” Bonnie said, “I’ll open mine then you’ll open yours.” He immediately grabbed a large gift bag and handed it to her. “Open this one first,” he said. Bonnie gave him a bright smile then began to dig through the tissue paper. When she had discarded all of the festive tissue paper and looked into the bag, her smile widened. She pulled the items from the bag, clutching them to her chest, she said, “Seasons 4 through 6 of Parks and Rec?”

“Yep,” Kai beamed back at her. “Thank you! I’ve been waiting to buy these last few seasons…” Bonnie said hugging them tighter to her chest for a moment then set them off to the side. Kai winked at her then grabbed another box and handed it to her, “Only four more to go.”

After Bonnie had opened all but a rectangular box that Kai had proudly announced that he wrapped by hand instead of using magic, Kai grabbed the package and set it beside him. When Bonnie raised her eyebrows, he said, “Let’s open our best presents we got for each other last.” Bonnie nodded then looked over the seven packages. She began nibbling her bottom lip while scanning the boxes. “That many good ones, huh?” Kai quipped. She glared at him then hesitantly grabbed a small wrapped box. Just as Bonnie was about to hand it to him, she went wide-eyed and said, “Oh, wait!” She put the box back and grabbed a slightly larger package, “This one.” She handed it to him, bouncing a little. 

Kai laughed then began tearing the wrapping paper off the box. It was a plain cardboard box that fit in the palm of his hand. He gave Bonnie a curious look, she was smiling and biting her bottom lip. Kai tore the tape of the box and opened it. He pulled out the candle the box held and read the label aloud, “A _Mountain Lodge_ scented candle?” Kai looked at her confused and Bonnie’s smile faltered. She licked her lips and said, “You know the thing with Captain America, Chris Evans?” 

Kai’s face split into a large grin before saying, “Oh, I _have_ to smell this thing.” He promptly removed the lid of the jar and smelled it. Slowly nodding his head, he sniffed it again, before mumbling, “How- How does it smell like he looks?” He looked up at Bonnie wide-eyed and she began laughing, “That’s what _I_ said when I showed Caroline and Elena.” 

“Who, might I add, both went and got their own candles,” Bonnie said smugly while rooting through the rest of the gifts. Replacing the lid, Kai said, “Very nice. Good call with the Chris Evans candle, Bon.” Just as he set the candle down, Bonnie placed another package in his lap and grabbed the discarded box. This one a little smaller than the previous. “I can’t wait to open the rest of these,” he said tearing into the wrapping paper.

* * *

 

After opening the sixth candle, Kai huffed out a laugh, “Are all of these gifts weirdly-scented candles?” Holding the last package and still grinning at him, she shook her head. He set down the candle labeled _Witches’ Brew_ beside a larger one named _A Child’s Wish_. Bonnie handed him the medium sized package and he handed her the large box he had been holding.  Bonnie put the box on the floor in front of her and then said excitedly, “Let’s open them at the same time.”

“Good call,” Kai smiled at her, infected by her delight. They both unwrapped their respective gifts. Once Bonnie saw the contents of the box, Bonnie let out a small ‘oh.’ She licked her lips and pulled out a large leather-bound book embossed with Latin written in gold lettering. Kai, who was engrossed in trying to remove the ribbons that held his gift captive, looked up at her. Bonnie said quietly, “Is this…”

“Yeah, well not the original but yeah,” Kai said. He chuckled and said, “Didn’t think the council would be too pleased with me giving a way the oldest Gemini grimoire we have.” Bonnie opened the bound book and flipped through the pages before looking back at him and tenderly said, “Thank you.”

Kai who had finally gotten the package open, looked up, and gave her a lopsided grin, “Only the best for you, Bonfire.” He pulled out the bubble wrap from the gift box that protected a large picture frame then looked at the four photos the frame held. “Evidence,” Kai said smiling down at pictures. “What?” Bonnie said looking up from the grimoire. “Evidence that you like me,” he said, holding up the picture frame grinning, “like me like me.” Using his other hand to point to a picture they had taken in a photo booth at a mall in which Bonnie was kissing his cheek, Kai then  said smugly, “Exhibit A.” Bonnie rolled her eyes.

He set the frame aside and crawled over to her then pulled her into his lap. “Hey!” she exclaimed, “You’re gonna rip the grimoire!” Kai pulled the large tome from her hands and set it aside. Kai wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He put his face in the side of her neck and murmured, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the Bennett witch said, attempting to get out of his lap and retrieve the grimoire. “I’m trying to have a moment with you,” Kai grumbled, hanging onto her waist. “We can do that later,” she replied then snagged the grimoire. She opened and flipped through it for a bit before pointing to a page and said, “But first show me _this_ spell works.”


End file.
